Continuação de Pensamentos
by Wein
Summary: A continuação de pensamentos; O primeiro dia de Camus de volta ao seu santuário.


A continuação de Pensamentos

_A continuação de Pensamentos._

Camus estava dormindo de bruços sobre o travesseiro, com a coberta até a metade de seu corpo. Sentiu algo estremecer seu corpo, algo gelado e penetrante, algo que ele adorava sentir. Abriu seus olhos lentamente e se deparou com uma parede branca, virou seu corpo e ele todo ficara de fronte para o teto, que também era branco. Ele percebeu que não estava mais naquela casa. Olhou para seu lado esquerdo, se deparou com uma janela de madeira escura aberta, com as cortinas brancas balançando para dentro do quarto. Olhou para seu lado direito e viu uma porta igual à janela, e ao seu lado um vaso de plantas.

Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se lentamente, olhou para frente e percebeu que ao lado de um guarda-roupa negro havia uma mesinha com uma bandeja com pão suco e uma maçã. Um café da manhã simples, porem, era o que ele normalmente comeria se estivesse em sua casa.

Comeu normalmente, depois se vestiu com uma roupa que normalmente seria para seu treino. Levou a bandeja até a pia da cozinha e se deparou com Milo lhe fitando profundamente. Ignorou os olhos do amigo e lavou a louça e depois de deixa-las em cima da pia sentou-se ao lado dele.

Trocaram algumas informações básicas do que havia acontecido. Milo estava radiante ao ver que seu amigo estava em sua casa finalmente. Conversaram por mais algum tempo e, depois ambos se levantaram. Camus agradeceu a hopedalidade que tivera com ele. Depois foram rumo a saída, Milo falou algo em depois levar suas coisas para aquário, Camus mal deu ouvidos, sua distração ao ver mais dois de seus colegas chegarem era mais entusiasmaste do que voltar para casa sozinho.

Cumprimentou primeiro Afrodite, com um longo abraço apertado. Depois Shaka, que levou a um aperto de mão agradável, mais não contiveram a emoção e se abraçaram rapidamente. Depois eles cumprimentaram Milo com um aceno da mão. Os quatro foram andando até Aquário, todos conversando simpaticamente durante o caminho todo. Foi tão agradável que todos estavam sorrindo e dando boas risadas com alguns comentários de Milo e Afrodite.

Quando chegaram na casa de aquário, todos por um breve instante ficaram sérios, Camus que o diga. Estava impaciente, queria logo poder pisar novamente em seu santuário e poder sentir o frio que tanto lhe agradava.

Passou a mão levemente sobre o rosto e respirou fundo, entrou com o pé direito, coisa que ele não dava importância em fazer. Seus amigos se despediram e voltaram para Escorpião para poder fazer uma luta injusta de dois contra um.

Camus estava totalmente confortável em seu santuário, tudo como estava antes, os moveis empoeirados e a cama ainda bem feita. Sentou-se no meio da sala, respirou fundo, e sentiu aquele gelado novamente lhe penetrar as narinas e a pele. Como ele gostava daquilo, se sentia novo, porem também sentia falta do sol que um dia já vira nascer e se por e a lua que brilhava intensamente aos seus olhos.

Já era hora do almoço. Ótimo, não tinha nada para comer. Saiu andando de seu santuário até peixes. Afrodite lhe recebeu com um imenso sorriso satisfeito. Ele estava fazendo algo do tipo que Camus não ia se recusar, mas também não ia achar o melhor prato do mundo.

Depois daquele vasto almoço, um peso sobrecarregou os corpos dos cavaleiros. Camus agradecera pela comida e Afrodite como sempre disse que poderia voltar a qual quer momento para repetir a degustação. Ele voltou para aquário, com passos pesados e curtos chegou em seu quarto, frio e melancólico. Jogou-se na cama como uma pedra que caia de uma altitude extremamente alta. Dormiu durante horas.

Todos já sabiam da boa nova. Camus voltara para seu santuário. Até Athena estava surpresa com a novidade. Ótimo, aquela mulher medíocre ia fazer uma visita? Não, ela estava ocupada de mais tentando tirar o Seya de baixo de seu vestido.

Camus acordou no fim da tarde, ainda estava com o corpo pesado, com a vista embaçada, espreguiçou-se mesmo deitado, levantou com extrema preguiça. Andou até o jardim de seu santuário e observou aquele sol, aquele mesmo sol de dois dias atrás, que vira se por com extrema cautela, e agora esta vendo ele novamente se por, mais em um lugar totalmente diferente. Sentia a brisa mais fria em seu corpo, e alguns fios de seu cabelo passarem em seus olhos. Nada se comparava com o nascer da lua naquele lugar, mais ali, onde ele estava, também era incrível ver o poder que a lua parecia lhe dar.

Seu corpo estremecera, seus olhos vagarosamente brilhavam com a luz da lua. Sentou-se no chão, a observou como se ela fosse uma das mulheres mais atraentes que já podia ter visto, algo era tão encantador naquela pequena e brilhante luz que lhe pregavam os olhos.

A noite tomava conta do céu, que por meio da escuridão havia varias estrelas.

Ele se levantou e seguiu seu caminho para uma ducha. Enquanto preparava as coisas estava pensando no dia de amanha. Tudo voltara ao normal como antes? Os treinos, as brigas ridículas e o senso de moralismo?

Saiu do banho já vestido para dormir, estava com uma calça de moletom preta e extremamente confortável e sem camisa. Seu cabelo estava bagunsado e úmido.

Certo, estava na hora em que ele realmente podia parar por um momento e refletir no que ele tinha feito. Voltar para o seu lar e rever seus amigos, e deixar o campo, que era realmente agradável e cheio de energia. Queria poder estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, mais claro que era impossível, mas só por ver a lua naquela noite, ele já estava mais que satisfeito. Caiu em profundo sono enquanto estava pensando no dia de amanhã e, com quem ele iria treinar pela primeira vez depois de sua volta.

_**N/A: **__Está aí o fim da continuação de Pensamentos.. Não sei se vai haver outra parte. Mas se tiver prometo fazer algo diferente dos outros finais._

_Flws.. Abraço._


End file.
